


A Trip to the Beach

by ThatKatGuurl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Vacation, Multi, Mutt/Reader - Freeform, Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stretch/Reader - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Threesome - F/M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), smutwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKatGuurl/pseuds/ThatKatGuurl
Summary: You take a trip to the beach with all the skeleton boys. But two decide you're theirs for the night~
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, SF!Papyrus/Reader, US!Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	A Trip to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollipopkitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/gifts).



> So, this is a story that is waaaaay late. As it's for my precious babu! A very very belated Christmas present. As well as a thank you for the lovely kinktober stories written just for me <3 I love you babu!
> 
> Also, please note that I have not written anything in well over a year, so please forgive me if it seems a little rushed

It's been five years since the monsters of the underground came above to settle in with the humans. And only three years since Sans' accident in bringing monsters from alternate universes to our own. It had been a pretty well kept secret, only a select few of monsters and humans knowing. Mainly close nit friends that Sans knew could be trusted. It had happily astonished you when Sans came to you one day to confess his mistake, unsure of how it had came to be. Having an easy personality, Sans admitted the main reason for telling you was so that you could help manage all the monsters. He knew you would get along easily with many, if not all, of them.

After several weeks, you were able to help the monsters of the alternate universes learn about the current world they lived in. Which was very difficult for some to comprehend. Sans' and Papyrus' alternates from the violent worlds and the more...promiscuous worlds especially. But with time and a few harsh scoldings directed at them, they finally agreed by the worlds rules and morals. Though that didn't mean they didn't enjoy teasing you. Especially two certain skeletons.

Both skeletons were tall and shaped like any other Papyrus, but they shared a similar personality characteristic with Sans'. One was from a more tame universe and had claimed the nickname Stretch. He was constantly dressed in an orange hoodie and was never seen without a cigarette or sucker between his teeth.

The other, however, was from one of the genocide universes. Dressed in a red turtleneck and black, fluff-hooded coat. An orange collar was snug around his neck, a leash occasionally attached. Similar to Stretch, he also had a smoking habit. Though his preference was for dog treats that had an oddly similar stench to cannabis. 

The two seemed to enjoy ganging up on you. Always in a more playful, teasing way. They would brush their phalanges against your arm when you walked side by side. Moving their head just a little too close to yours. Whispering in your ear, knowing that you were so sensitive to their deep voices. You would always have to hold back a groan and stop the shudder that threaten to roll down your spine. Never once did you think they were serious though. Sure Mutt was always more reserved, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy having fun when he could. And Stretch definitely loved to tease. So you always thought they were just having their own fun tormenting their closest target. That is, until the fateful vacation day.

You, some other friendly humans, and the large group of skeletal monsters had decided to go on a well deserved vacation. More accurately, the Sans' and Sans personality types had. Especially those that were constantly working on the machine to send the alternates home. So, with careful consideration to everyone's preferences, the group collectively decided on a week long trip to the beach. 

With the ridiculous amount of gold the skeletal brothers had, it was easy for them to find a lovely hotel for everyone to stay in that was close to the beach. Rooms and roommates were decided upon. You quickly found out Mutt and Stretch had claimed you as their roommate the instant the hotel was brought up. The mere thought of spending a night with the two had a rush of heat searing your face. You weren't sure if you could handle dealing with them both in one hotel room, but it didn't seem you had a choice in the matter. 

The actual trip to the beach was quite fun. Despite some protests from you future hotel mates, you road along with your timeline Sans and Papyrus. Blueberry and Papyrus chatted merrily in the backseat, while Q helped direct the route with Sans through the gps system. Stretch had tried to insist on going in the car, using Blueberry as the excuse. But Mutt had convinced him that if he couldn't ride in the car with you inside, neither could he. “It's only fair.” He had said, to which the other grunted-stuffing a lollipop in his mouth.

Once at the hotel, everyone dropped their suitcases in their rooms and changed into their swimming attire. You were quite pleased without your own choice. It was a cute black two piece. The bottom half was a ruffle skirt type, while the top held a tank top like style that was cut down the middle to show off your belly. You admired yourself for a moment before leaving the bathroom to check if your roommates had changed as well. A small giggle immediately left your lips. While Mutt was wear a plain pair of black swim trunks with dog bones printed on them. Stretch had decided to go for a bright orange speedo. While you were trying hard not to stare at how well they clung to his hip bones, just the mere thought that he was actually wearing a speedo made you laugh.

The boys, however, didn't bother to hide their stares. Their eyes grazing over every inch of bare skin your bikini showed off. You had picked a simple two piece bikini. Black with skull decorating the top portion. While their stares made you feel slightly self conscious, you felt a shiver of happiness knowing their gazes seemed more on the lustful side. At least, that's how seemed with the growls that accompanied their stares. “Alright boys, enough staring. Let's not keep your brothers and everyone else waiting.” You said with a playful grin, wrapping a towel around your waist and heading out the door. The boys foll wing behind with a small grunt. 

Pleasant chatter spread throughout the lobby as everyone gathered and headed down to view the ocean. The mere sight was actually breathing taking. The sun was glistening down on the ocean, casting beautiful shimmers over the water. There were only a few others scattered across the beach, which was predictable considering how expensive the hotel was. It was also nice, as it meant the monsters were more free to roam and have fun. 

Some of the brothers started to set up a volleyball net, while others dashed to the sea-clad in floaties so they wouldn't sink. You happily trailed behind those going towards the ocean, excited to feel the water on your skin. Blueberry and Crooks were splashing around excitedly while Stretch floated long beside him, carefully watching his brother and the tallest Papyrus to make sure they didn't sink. You noted that Axe, Mutt, Red and Sans were all lazing under a beach umbrella. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying a game of volleyball or splashing around the edge of the water.

As you swam by Blueberry and Crooks, Stretch floated over in front of you. “You look really good all wet. But just wait until tonight, honey. You're gonna be even wetter.” He gave a wink and glanced over your shoulder before floating away. With a reddened face, you turned to see who'd he'd glanced at. Your eyes catch Mutt, a knowing smirk on his face. A shiver ran down your spine. Surely they couldn't be planning anything like that. But what if they were? You felt your core pool with warmth at the thought. While you'd never taken their flirtatious teasing seriously, it didn't mean you'd never thought about it. You daydreamed about it. After all, they were very attractive skeletons. You did your very best to push that out of your mind, at least for now.

After a long day on the beach and getting some dinner, it was finally time to head back to the rooms. Mutt and Stretch walked on either side of you, brushing their phalanges against your skin as you walked.

As soon as you were inside the room, you found yourself with your back against the wall. A gasp left your lips as Mutt pressed himself against you. “Finally.” He growled, pressing his teeth to your lips. You heard the faint sound of the door closing and Stretch chuckling. “That's not fair. I thought we agreed we'd kiss her at the same time.”

Mutt pulled away with a low growl, glancing to the other. “Sorry honey boy, couldn't resist.” Your eyes were wide as they stared in disbelief at the two skeletons. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks, painting them red. Confusion filled you. What the hell was going on?

Just as you opened your mouth to ask, Stretch wandered over and placed a phalange upon our lips. The bone grazed over your bottom lip as he leaned forward. A smirk settled over his teeth. “What's wrong, sugar? You can't say you didn't see this coming.” 

Mutt snorted beside him. “We'll all be cumming shortly, “ he said, leaning in to nip at your neck. A small gasp left your lips as you tried to find your words. Somehow, miraculously, you managed to respond.“I-I just assumed you were teasing me.”

“I can tease you, if that's what you'd like.” Stretch replied, his fingers grazing lower. Brushing across the top edge of your bikini bottom. A soft moan fled your throat, head resting back against the wall. You couldn't even bother to deny it. Taking that as an answer, Stretch continued to glide the tips of his phalanges over your skin. Barely dipping underneath the fabric. His teeth swooping down to press a kiss against your lips.

Mutt, on the other hand, was pulling back from your neck. He smirked at the mark he decorated your skin with. His teeth quickly descended back to your skin, The need to mark your entire body was too overwhelming. His hands made quick work of your top, tossing it elsewhere. Gasps interrupted your kiss with Stretch as you felt hands kneading your breasts. 

Your legs nearly gave way- hands quickly gripping Stretch's collarbone. He hummed in response, his hand dipping further into your bottom material. He brushed against your nub, rubbing the bundle of nerves. You gripped onto Stretch tighter, trying your best to keep steady. Having so much attention to you body wasn't making it easy though. 

“Getting weak-kneed, Pet?” Mutt mumbled, taking note of how lax you felt under his touches. “Maybe we should move her to the bed. Would you like that, Honey?” Stretch asked, even as his magic formed to help hold you up a bit. 

You nodded weakly. “Please.” They both nodded, their hands never leaving your body as they moved you towards the bed. Stretch sat down first, pulling you into his lap. His claws dragged against the skin of your breasts before cupping them. Massaging them roughly as he began nibbling your shoulder.

Mutt knelt in front of you, spreading your legs. He inhaled as he leaned in, moaning at your scent. “Damn, Pet. All that light touching and you're already so wet for us.” His tongue formed and lolled out. Practically panting as he removed you bikini bottoms. A shiver ran through you as cool air hit your core. 

Stretch chuckled against your skin, his eye lights watching the other male. “You better make sure she doesn't make a mess on the bed. Eat up, Mutt.”   
“With pleasure.” A greedy growl left the gold toothed skeleton before he plunged forward. His tongue gliding lazily over your southern lips. His claws dug into your thighs, keeping them apart as he devoured your nectar. You panted, resting your head back against Stretch. His teeth pressed loving kisses to your throat, making his way up to your face.

You angled your head to kiss Stretch, moaning against his teeth as Mutt began adding phalanges to your core. Thrusting them into you as his tongue swirled over your sensitive nub. Your hips moved at the interaction, rocking back against Stretch's prominent bulge. Stretch groaned, rocking his hips up against your rear. His claws gripping your breasts tighter. You hissed against his teeth, the pain unexpected but not unwelcoming. 

Mutt pulled away just as you start to feel close to your end, causing a needy whimper to leave you. He only smirked, nodding to Stretch. “Get up, Honey.” He said, a soft order. You only pouted. “And if I don't?” You sassed, still pouting from being denied release. A growl resonated in your ears, claws digging into your sides. “Mutt.” 

With the single name, the gold tooth male pulled you from Stretch's lap and forced you to lay on the bed. A new whine left you as your face was pushed into the bed. You knew you were going to be punished for your bratty moment, but the thought only made you more eager. You head unzipping from behind you, slightly struggling as Mutt kept you in place. “Now, now Honey. When I said to move, I wasn't asking. We have a plan, and you're going to abide by that plan.” 

Your body arched as you felt the bones of his hand roughly smack your bare cheeks. Your back arching as he kneaded the area immediately after. “How smacks do think that deserves?” He asked Mutt, digging his claws into your flesh. 

“Hmm, first disobedience should only get about five.” He stated, moving himself so he was now directly in front of you. One hand continuously held you down in place. The other moved to unzip the front of his own pant, worming his bulge from his boxer. “But I'm sure these rooms have pretty thin walls. We wouldn't want our neighboring rooms to hear her wanton cries from her punishments. Open up, pet. Time for your own feeding.”

Your lips parted own their own, eager for a taste of the man before you. Your tongue darted out, licking the tip. His taste alone made you groan. Desperate to taste more of him, you suck on the tip. Encouraging more of him into your mouth as another smack landed on your rear. Moaning around Mutt's length, you began to slide your lips over him. Taking in whatever you could as he gently rocked into your mouth.

A third slap resonated throughout the room. Stretch massaging the reddened area. ”Look at you taking that cock. You're so greedy. Who knew you were such a slut for us. I bet you're even enjoying this punishment.” A fourth slap mirrored your whine. The tip of Mutt's bugle hitting that back of your throat. Stars he was right. You wanted that last slap. Needed to feel the harsh sting of his phalanges against your skin. Hungry for more of Mutt's delicious taste. Desperate to feel more of Stretch from behind you.

The fifth slap came down the hardest. Echoing of the walls and your body shook. Did you just orgasm from merely being spanked? You bet your sore ass you did. Your muffled moan cause a shudder to rattle Mutt's bone. His claws sliding to your head and gripping your hair. “That's a good girl. “ He encouraged. “I want more of that. Your tight throat swallowing my cock. So fucking good.”  
You swallowed what you could of him, forcing back your gag reflex. Drool dribbled down your chin, mouth hungry for every inch of him. Your throat tightened in surprise as your felt another bulge pressing against your core. “Can't let you have all the fun of enjoying her heat.” You felt Stretch slid his bulge between your lower lip. Coating himself in your juices and lathering himself up. You moaned around Mutt, trying to keep yourself steady as you suddenly became full on both ends. Stretch rocked his hips into you, slowly setting a soft pace. Not wanting to overwhelm you to much.

Mutt on the other hand was obviously close. The male fucked your throat roughly as he gripped your hair. You watched as his spine arched, entranced by the sight. His bones shuddered as his thrusts became sporadic. “Fuck, pet, I'm close.” You moaned in response, urging him to come. Your body continuously rocking as Stretch kept a slow pace from behind. 

With a low grunt and a sharp tug on your hair, Mutt filled your throat with seed. You swallowed as much as you could, the rest dribbling down your chin and mixing with your saliva. He pulled out of your mouth with a pop. A lazy smirk on his obviously tired face. He leaned down, lifting you head and licking up the mess on your chin. Oh wow, that was unexpectedly hot. Just as the thought crossed you-your mind went blank. 

Stretch had seemed it finally okay to start picking up the pace. His claws digging into your side as he pushed himself deeply into your core. You felt the tip of him hitting your cervix and cried out in pleasure. The growled from behind, his bones rutting against your ass with every thrust.

“You're doing so well for us, pet.” Mutt murmured, petting your hair comfortingly . He praises filling you with pride. “Your pretty little mouth felt good around me. I bet you feel amazing to Stretch too. You should see him thrusting into you. It's like he can't get enough of your heat.” You moaned into the blankets beneath you. Mutts words sending images flashing through your mind while Stretch just grunted from behind you. A subtly, but clear agreement.

A curse from Stretch let you know his was close. You felt it too. Another orgasm rising to the surface. This feeling was only brought closer as you suddenly felt a claw rubbing circles on your bundle of nerves. “Cum with me, Honey. Come on baby girl.” Stretch whispered, his hips rutting against you fast and hard. A few more thrusts against your cervix and you felt yourself convulsing around him. A loud cry spilling from your lips only to be muffled by a kiss from Mutt. 

Stretch groaned as you tightened around him, only managing a few more thrusts before his own orgasm crashed over him. Spilling his seed deep within you. He rode out his high, slowing and being careful not to overstimulate you. Mutt pressed gentle kisses to your face, reassuring you and offering more praises. Your body finally relaxed into the bed and Stretch pulled himself out of you. He helped move you onto the bed properly, Mutt pulling you close to him. Purple magic flowed from him, tossing a towel over to Stretch. 

After some short clean up of both himself and you, Stretch crawled into bed as well. Sandwiched between the both of them, you finally let what happened settled into your mind. “So, uh, is this why you were so adamant on sharing a room with me?”

The boys chuckled, pressing their teeth against your hair. “We made an agreement. We're gonna share you, Honey.”

“But only between us,” Mutt chirped in. A hint of possession dripping in his tone. “Of course, that is as long as you're okay with that, pet.”

You merely chuckled. How could you possible say no?


End file.
